Un mal día
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Para el reto de San Valentín "Cartas de Flores", del foro Cazadores de Sombras". Mi carta era Julian Blackthorn, y como dice el Juramento de parabatai: a donde tú vayas, yo iré. Así que el fic versa sobre Emma y sobre él.


_**Un mal día**_

* * *

><p><em>Para el reto de San Valentín "Cartas de Flores", del foro Cazadores de Sombras". Los personajes protagonístas y gran parte de los otros le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.<br>_

_Mi carta era Julian Blackthorn, y como dice el Juramento de parabatai: a donde tú vayas, yo iré. Así que el fic versa sobre Emma y sobre él._

* * *

><p>Era 14 de febrero, y Emma tenía muy mal día.<p>

No es que la fecha fuera especialmente significativa para ella, o le trajera buenos o malos recuerdos; ella tenía un mal día sin más. Uno de esos días malos de Emma.

Aunque sería más correcto decir que era una mala semana, o un mal mes.

No, en realidad no era eso, tampoco es cuestión de pasarse. Pero mal día sí que tenía.

Las cosas estaban evidentemente tirantes entre ellos, lo cual era absurdo, ya que Julian acababa de regresar. Había estado por varios meses entrenando junto a los integrantes del Instituto de Londres, tal y como todo cazador de sombras había de hacer; no en Londres, sino en cualquier Instituto que no fuera el suyo, una vez cumplidos los 18 años de edad. Conocer otros países, otras culturas nefilims, otras técnicas de combate. En definitiva, conocer mundo.

A su regreso, unos cuantos días atrás, encontró en el Instituto una sorpresa de lo más inesperada, pero sobre todo especial, muy especial. No sabía la razón por la que su tío Arthur, su entrenadora y tutora Diana Wrayburn, o la mismísima Emma habían decidido ocultárselo en su ausencia; la cosa es que cuando llegó, se dio de bruces con su hermano perdido, Mark.

Las cosas también andaban algo tirantes entre Julian y Mark, al menos al principio. Eran demasiados años sin verse como para que hubiera una común familiaridad. Mark había formado parte de la Cacería Salvaje, un grupo de hadas ajenas a la Ley, cuya ocupación principal era la de recolectar muertos para unirlos a sus filas. Mark se unió a ese vivaracho grupito no por decisión propia, todo hay que decirlo, sino por imposición del malcriado de Sebastian, hijo de Valentine (un nefilim con muy mala prensa, ideólogo del Levantamiento del Círculo); cuando fue secuestrado por el primero y las huestes de las hadas, unidos ambos en la muy noble causa común de arrasar el mundo, y acabar con cualquier nefilim que conservara conciencia propia. Por suerte la jugada no les salió bien, pero dejaron a su paso un rastro de muerte y dolor, y a la comunidad nefilim considerablemente mermada. Casi todo el mundo perdió a alguien; Julian perdió a su padre y a su hermano, Emma a sus dos padres. Eran sólo unos críos y tuvieron que presenciar los estragos de la guerra organizada por Sebastián. Aquello fue terrible, aunque les unió mucho a Emma y a él.

Julian no podía culpar a Mark por parecer otra persona diferente a la que era cuando se lo llevaron, pero sí que podía culpar a Emma por no contarle a tiempo que su hermano había vuelto; y desde luego que también podía culpar a Emma por ese enfurruñamiento generalizado que parecía tener contra el mundo, pero sobre todo contra él, desde que había aparecido de nuevo en la antigua misión española, el edificio en el que se encontraba ubicado el Instituto de Los Ángeles. Había regresado a casa. A su hogar. Y también a Emma. Y ahora Emma estaba haciéndole sentir que, tras unos meses ausencia, ya no pertenecía más a aquel sitio que siempre había sentido como suyo.

Era posible que el enfurruñamiento de Emma tuviera algo que ver con que no hubiera pasado las navidades con ellos, con su familia. Fue la primera navidad de Emma y Julian separados desde que él tenía memoria. Pero el chico no pudo hacer nada para poner freno a la tormenta de nieve que se desencadenó en Reino Unido durante esas fechas e hizo imposible que despegara ningún avión; y tampoco es que Julian tuviera dinero como para pagar a un brujo para que le abriera un portal; ni siquiera conocía a ningún brujo que viviera en Londres.

Aunque lo cierto es que hay otro detalle que es necesario mencionar aquí. Dos detalles en realidad.

Julian y Emma eran parabatai, a la par que mejores amigos desde la más tierna infancia. Lo habían compartido todo: juegos, risas, pérdidas y aprendizajes. Y por compartir, habían compartido hasta la familia; la familia de Julian para ser concretos (o lo que quedaba de ella), ya que a Emma le habían dejado sin ninguna.

El segundo detalle se refiere a que Julian en Londres había conocido a alguien, una tal Jazmín, o Janine, o Juanita… eso se aclarará más adelante. Otra joven cazadora de sombras, igual que él, procedente de un Instituto al sur de Francia, que había acudido a la capital británica de visita, ya que estaba en proceso de tomar la decisión de cuál sería el centro elegido para su próximo traslado. Ella, al igual que Julian, pronto iba a cumplir los 18, y tenía que decidir a qué Instituto se iba a integrar para que su formación se completase.

Para sorpresa y en un principio algarabía de Julian, la siguiente parada de… —refirámonos a ella de momento como Jazmín—, era Los Ángeles. Jazmín y Julian habían trabado una buena amistad durante su estancia, la de ella breve, la de Jules más prolongada, en tierras londinenses. Jazmín Clairdelune era una joven hermosa, de larga melena negra azulada y rasgos exóticos, ya que su madre procedía del norte de África, mientras que su padre era de origen francés. Tenía la piel aceitunada, unos inmensos ojos negros y una delicada figura de complexión delgada que escondía, sin embargo, una fuerza y un ímpetu fuera de lo normal. En eso ella le recordaba mucho a Emma, aunque no en sus maneras. Jazmín era exquisita en cuanto al tema de la educación. Siempre correcta, siempre repartiendo sonrisas por doquier, con una conversación agradable dispuesta para quien quisiera entablarla con ella, y sin un mal gesto o un deje sarcástico o burlón en ninguna de sus palabras.

Sobra decir que Julian se sentía un pelín atraído por Jazmín, lo cual, a ojos del chico, parecía recíproco. Incluso había tratado de pintar a la muchacha, una vez, mientras estaba en Londres. Pero claro, Julian estaba completamente enamorado de Emma, su amiga, su parabatai, desde tiempos inmemoriales. Emma le gustaba desde hacía tanto que no sabría decir cuál fue el punto de partida. Le tenía robado completamente el corazón y la mayor parte del tiempo, si estaba presente, era imposible tener ojos para nada o nadie que no fuera ella. Si estaba con ella, podía perder la noción de todo. Si ella le hablaba, la quería escuchar hasta que se le confundiesen las letras, si ella le tocaba, quería fundirse en sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza, y cuando ella le besaba —un beso casto en la mejilla, de amigos, lo cual había sucedido una vez o dos, con ocasión de algún cumpleaños—, a él le entraban unas ganas horrorosas de volver la cara y probar sus labios, saber a lo que sabía su saliva y su piel.

Claro que los brazos de Emma podían haber sido un destino popular, al que otros habían acudido en su ausencia, y también previamente a su ausencia. Sabía que Emma podría hacer morder el polvo a cualquier chico que se cruzase en su camino (no sería la primera vez), pero francamente, no le importaría que le hiciese morder el polvo a él. Quería empañar con ella las ventanillas de un coche. Quería cenar con ella a la luz de las velas, escribirle poesías tontas de amor, pintarla una y otra vez…

En resumen, quería con ella un montón de cosas cursis y no tan cursis, que por desgracia, y siendo estrictos, y siguiendo las normas, no podría nunca tener.

Pero es que era empezar a pensar en ella, y aquello era un círculo vicioso, una línea de pensamiento a la que no podía ponerle fin.

Emma, con su rubia melena cayéndole a través de los hombros. Emma, con sus penetrantes ojos color marrón, sugiriendo siempre algo secreto y misterioso. Emma, con todas sus Marcas permanentes, que en ella no parecían Marcas, sino lenguas de fuego que le acariciaban la piel. Incluso Emma en sus días malos, como ese, en los que no paraba de protestar, y acercarse a ella era tan peligroso como caminar por el filo de una navaja extremadamente afilada, o acercarse a un tendido eléctrico de alta tensión; con su permanente estado de mala leche con cualquiera excepto con él.

_Excepto con él._

Bueno, aquella excepción podía referirse al antes, no al ahora, ya que en esos día cada vez que Emma cruzaba una mirada con Julian, a ella se le ponía la misma cara que si hubiera chupado un limón. Pero en el pasado, sólo unos meses atrás, eso era así. Emma podía estar de un humor de perros con todo el mundo, pero nunca con él. Y aquello tenía que haber significado algo, lo cual no quería decir que fuese amor.

Sin embargo, también había habido hechos. Evidencias. A veces ella lo miraba con una expresión de risueña melancolía, algo muy raro tratándose de Emma… ¿Emma melancólica? Como que no. Y otras veces, su mirada era como una mecha que abrasaba el aire que había entre ellos y casi lo llegaba a tocar.

Ante esas —no muchas, pero ahí estaban— evidencias, sólo existía una posible respuesta, tan sencilla como inquietante.

_¿Podría tratarse de amor?_

Claro que eso no era una respuesta, sino otra pregunta: la gran pregunta.

Aunque puede que todo esto fueran imaginaciones de Julian, pero lo que estaba claro es que ella lo confundía sin fin. Y su decisión de marcharse a Londres tuvo que ver muy poco con las ganas de alejarse de su familia y sus hermanos y conocer otros institutos, y muy mucho con la idea de pasar un tiempo lejos de Emma, a ver si sus locos sentimientos se le empezaban a pasar, y podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, volver a casa y querer ser sólo y exclusivamente su parabatai.

Cabe mencionar que aquello no había sucedido. Julian siguió pensando en Emma exactamente igual, cada día de los que estuvo en Londres ella lo pasó con él. En su cabeza, en sus sueños, en lo que pensaba y lo que hacía, siempre con él, echándola de menos de una forma tan vivida que la sensación era parecida al dolor, un vacío profundo y persistente en el centro de su ser, donde era evidente que faltaba algo, faltaba Emma.

Resumiendo otra vez: era insufrible. Con lo cual el problema, en lugar de minimizarse, se agudizo todavía más.

Y la cuestión de fondo en todo esto es que Emma no estaba disponible para él, al margen de lo mucho que Julian pudiera desear que no fuera así; pero Jazmín sí. Y Emma era su parabatai, y Jazmín no. Y si intentaba besar a Emma o hablarle de sus confusos e ilegales sentimientos, se podía liar la de Dios, mientras que si besaba a Jazmín, sería solo eso, nada más que un beso.

Por eso un buen día, en la sala de música del Instituto de Los Ángeles, mientras charlaban sobre los problemas que la Corte Seelie estaba ocasionando últimamente a la Clave, Julian se acercó a ella (a Jazmín) y la besó. Fue un beso tierno y fugaz. De piel de labios contra más piel, ni siquiera hubo atisbos de lengua; aunque estuvo bastante bien.

Estuvo bien hasta que Julian descubrió que Emma les había visto desde la rendija de la puerta —no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que les hubiera estado espiando—, y entonces él se sintió igual que si fuera un traidor, porque, ¿a quién quería engañar? A quien deseaba, a quien quería desde lo más profundo de su corazón era a Emma, no a Jazmín. Pero con Emma no podía hacer la más mínima insinuación, con Emma era imposible, y lo imposible es imposible y ya está. Tenía que meterse eso en su dura sesera. Emma no. Emma en ese sentido era sinónimo de todo lo que estaba prohibido y mal. Y tenía que pensar en la Ley, y en la Clave. La Clave prohibía estrictamente cualquier tipo de relación amorosa entre parabatai, y por supuesto, la Clave también prohibía estrictamente los besos con lengua entre parabatai, además de cualquier otra cosa que tuviera connotaciones románticas….

Y todo era un tremendo lío. Un lío enorme que perforaba el cerebro de Julian de tal manera que creyó estar a punto de quedarse sin neuronas. Su única salida era subir al tejado y dedicarse a pintar —a pintar el mar, a pintarla a ella—, y comerse todas las uñas de las dos manos, y fumar cigarrillos de clavo uno detrás de otro una vez que había acabado con ellas; o meterse en el océano a hacer surf, dejar el cerebro en punto muerto, y plantearse no salir nunca de allí.

Pero volvamos al día malo en cuestión.

Hacia cosa de una semana que Julian había regresado de Londres, se había reencontrado con su hermano, había soportado los desaires de Emma, había tratado inútilmente de defender a Jazmín, y tal y cual. El desayuno ya no fue ningún acontecimiento memorable, pues todo el mundo parecía estar de morros; menos Jazmín, quien permanecía con su sonrisa habitual e intentaba entablar breves conversaciones con todo el mundo, mientras removía la cucharilla en su taza de té.

—¿Qué hacías exactamente cuándo formabas parte de la Cacería Salvaje, Mark? —preguntaba la muchacha en ese preciso momento—. Cabalgar el cielo todas las noches en busca de muerte ha de ser muy pesado.

—Tú misma has contestado tu propia pregunta —replicó Mark.

El hermano de Julian no andaba muy por la labor de hablar de ese tema con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia, mucho menos con una desconocida, que era lo que seguía siendo considerada Jazmín, aunque la chica ya llevara unos cuantos días pululando por el edificio.

Emma sonrió abiertamente ante la respuesta de Mark; Jules dio un codazo a Emma que estuvo a punto de provocar que cayera su tazón de leche con chocolate; Mark, devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado a Emma; y Julian… Julian de pronto sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, que más tarde identificaría como celos. Celos de Emma, y celos de Mark, porque parecían haber creado algún tipo de vínculo en su ausencia —o algo peor—, dejándole a él apartado.

A su hermano Tiberius tampoco le gustaba Jazmín (y lo que no gustaba a Ty, tampoco gustaba a Livvy). Eso quedó bastante claro cuando ésta le pidió la mantequilla y él le contestó en latín que podía levantarse para cogerla ella misma. Suerte que Jazmín, igual que la mayoría de los presentes, no tenía demasiada idea de latín y se limitó a responder a su hermanito con una suave sonrisa y a comerse su tostada sin mantequilla. Aun así casi todos parecían por la labor de ignorar a su amiga, lo cual era injusto y cruel, y hacía que Julian se enfadase, con todos ellos, pero sobre todo con Emma, probablemente instigadora y mente pensante del complot.

Todos menos Cristina, una nueva integrante del Instituto procedente de México, a la que Julian acababa de conocer. Ella fue la única con actitud conciliadora aquella mañana. Se enfrentó al resto de los Blackthorn y a Emma, a pesar de haberse convertido, al parecer, en la nueva mejor amiga de su parabatai; e hizo preguntas a Jazmín sobre su lugar de origen y sus experiencias en otros institutos, aconsejándola que se quedara con ellos, en Los Ángeles. Jazmín respondió agradecida a todo, y realizó cumplidos a cada uno de los presente en el salón comedor. Alabó la inteligencia de Ty, la dulzura de Dru, las destrezas de Emma usando a Cortana, lo increible que era Livia lanzando cuchillos y lo agradable de ver que le quedaba a Mark el equipo de combate. Ella era muy buena con todo el mundo, y la mala actitud de sus hermanos con la pobre chica sólo consiguió ir cabreando cada vez más a Julian.

Tras el desayuno, pasaron la mañana entrenando. Julian haciendo ejercicios con Jazmín, pues no quería dejarla sola en ese campo de fieras, y el resto a lo suyo, ignorándoles por completo, especialmente Emma.

La comida transcurrió de forma alarmantemente familiar, muy parecida al desayuno, pero por suerte Diana estaba allí, y evitó que los desaires con la pobre muchacha se sucedieran uno detrás de otro, tal y como había sucedido por la mañana.

Julian no estaba seguro de si cuando Diana les pidió a Emma y a él que se reunieran con ella en su despacho tenía algo que ver con que ninguno había dirigido la palabra al otro durante todo el día. Ambos acudieron allí, dejando una prudencial distancia entre ellos mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Y lo primero que hizo Emma al llegar, fue colocar los pies sobre el escritorio que dominaba gran parte de la habitación, pero los retiró inmediatamente, al notar la sombría mirada de Diana. Después Emma intentó disculparse con una inocente mirada infantil, que la verdad es que no se le daba nada bien. Emma era un bicho, no en un sentido malo, sino en el buen sentido de que siempre estaba dispuesta a provocar a la autoridad. Daba igual el origen de la autoridad. Todos los que la conocían estaba al tanto de eso.

Cuando estuvieron todos con los pies en el suelo, Diana les habló de la actividad demoniaca que se había estado registrando últimamente en la zona industrial de Atwater Village, para ser más concretos, en el denominado Edificio Rojo, y les envió a investigar allí con carácter urgencia. De hecho, habían de ir esa misma tarde, solos ellos dos.

Emma y Julian se mostraron renuentes ante la propuesta, dada su actual situación, pero eran cazadores de sombras y parabatai, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que apechugar con la tarea.

Fueron hasta el Atwater Village en coche, ya que era necesario atravesar casi toda la ciudad para llegar a esa zona, y esa les pareció la forma más rápida de hacerlo. Conducía Julian, a quien le encantaba conducir. A Emma no es que no le gustase, pero era habitual que ocasionara ciertos altercados con los otros automóviles (conductores, choferes, pilotos…) que Julian prefería ahorrarse.

El tráfico estaba insoportable esa tarde en la ciudad, y necesitaron más de una hora para alcanzar su destino. Durante el trayecto Emma y Julian no hablaron…

Me corrijo, Emma gruñó un par de veces cuando Julian le cambió de emisora la radio del coche. Le estaba volviendo loco esa especie de música electrónica que le gustaba a Em, ese drum&bass. Era increíble que ella pudiera ser aficionada a la música clásica y que a la vez le gustase… eso; un sonido estridente, repetitivo y machacón, que parecía taladrarte la cabeza a cada compás y hacía que se le acelerara el ritmo cardiaco con sólo escucharlo.

Una vez estuvieron en el lugar indicado, no tardaron en averiguar cuál era el Edificio Rojo, a pesar de que no hubiera ningún cartel indicativo para el mismo. No estaba claro si se trataba una nave industrial abandonada o un edificio de oficinas a media construcción, pero tenía unos azulejos brillantes del color del cobre que reflejaban la luz del sol rojo del atardecer, otorgándole un aire de lo más demoniaco, que por alguna razón, a Julian le recordó a las huestes oscurecidas de Sebastian.

Julian echó un vistazo al reloj del móvil cuando bajaron del coche, cuya batería, por cierto, estaba a punto de morir. Se les había hecho tarde. Tardaría muy poco en anochecer.

—Vamos —le dijo a Emma rodeando el vehículo y poniéndose a su lado—, cuanto antes terminemos, mejor.

Ninguno de ellos vestía con su traje de combate, no les había dado tiempo a ponérselo ante el apremio de Diana. Él llevaba unos viejos vaqueros, agujereados y con manchas de pintura, y una camiseta de manga larga y cuello en pico que dejaba ver una parte de su runa de parabatai, la misma ropa que se puso después del entrenamiento de por la mañana. Emma, por su parte, mantenía las mallas negras con las que había estado entrenando, una camiseta de tirantes de licra elástica también negra, y por encima de ésta, otra de un tono granate, con el eslogan de su grupo favorito: Fat Boy Slim: una carita sonriente de las que llamaban smiles con dos tibias cruzadas por debajo de color amarillo chillón, muchas tallas mayor que la suya, por lo que le resbalaba por el hombro, dejándole un buen pedazo de su eternamente bronceada piel al descubierto. Al mirarla, Julian se cuestionó otra vez la afición de Emma por la música techno y se preguntó si no tendría frío. Era un mes de febrero excepcionalmente cálido, y estaban en Los Ángeles, pero aun así… Le resultaba imposible no preocuparse por ella.

Para acceder al lugar no fue necesario forzar ninguna puerta mediante una runa de apertura, simplemente la puerta ase abrió ante ellos, como si estuvieran dándoles la bienvenida, invitándoles a pasar; y una vez dentro del edificio, se cerró con la misma facilidad, bloqueándoles la salida.

Emma se puso como una fiera ante eso, le creaban una cierta aprensión los espacios cerrados. Fue hacia la puerta, que al igual que el resto del edificio estaba hecha de acero y cristal, y la agredió igual que si fuera un demonio apestoso, como si la culpa de haberse cerrado la hubiera tenido ella, la misma puerta, un ente con voluntad propia.

La luz que entraba a través de los azulejos de cristal era cada vez más suave y naranja, y Julian observó a Emma en todo el apogeo de su enfado, propinando patadas a la pobre puerta, atestando espadazos a la cerradura usando a Cortana, poco después, cuando descubrió que las patadas no hacían nada. Cuando iba a dirigirse a una de las ventanas, decidió intervenir.

—Puedes probar con _Ábrete Sésamo_, Emma.

Ella lo miró con rabia.

—Tú… cállate —luego elevó la vista al alto techo de la primera planta—. Demonio, cosa o lo que seas, deja que salgamos de aquí, o te haremos papilla. Te incrustare a Cortana hasta el hígado y luego removeré la espada, hasta que se esa asquerosa víscera se te salga por tu horrible boca.

—No todos los demonios tienen hígado —apuntó Julian, que se sentía extrañamente tranquilo ante el encierro, y ante la inquietante actitud de Emma.

—¡Cállate! —volvió a gritar ella—. Muéstrate ante nosotros, cosa infernal, o subterránea o lo que seas. No seas un cobarde de mierda y ven aquí abajo. Ven, y verás lo que te vamos a hacer…

—Vas a asustarlo —comentó Jules, a quién la desmedida reacción de Emma por una puerta cerrada comenzaba a darle risa. Empezaba a sospechar que su amiga quería pagar con algo o con alguien su mal día, y en el fondo se alegraba de que las injurias no fueran para él. Menos mal que no había entrenado con ella por la mañana…

—¡Te he dicho que cierres el pico! ¿No me has oído? ¿De qué maldita parte estás, Julian? ¿De la de la cosa que nos acaba de encerrar aquí, o de la mía?

—De la tuya. Por supuesto que de la tuya —se apresuró a afirmar Jules—. Pero no creo que merezca la pena que sigas desperdiciando energía pulmonar. Aquí no parece haber nada ni nadie. Cálmate un poco y vamos a investigar, que es a lo que nos han mandado. Luego ya encontraremos la manera de salir.

Emma lo miró e inspiró profundamente, relajando el puño que sujetaba a Cortana.

—¿No has traído tu piedra de luz mágica? —preguntó a Julian—. No me gusta andar dando palos de ciego por ahí.

Ciertamente, no se veía un carajo. Julian buscó su móvil, pero ya no le quedaba nada de la batería, por lo que preguntó:

—¿Has traído tú la tuya?

Emma rebuscó entre todos sus bolsillos, que eran ninguno, ya que llevaba unas mallas. Y maldijo acompañando el no. Luego se explayó soltando una retahíla de insultos a nadie en concreto.

—¿A qué diablos viene eso? —preguntó Julian. Empezaba a agotarle toda esa mala actitud, aunque seguía dándole un poco de risa.

—¿A qué viene el qué?

—¿Tu cabreo permanente? ¿Qué no me hayas hablado excepto para gritarme? ¿El ceño fruncido? ¿La cara de malas pulgas? Déjame ver que más…

—No estoy cabreada.

—Entonces es que tienes la regla.

Por una vez en su vida, Emma no quería echar más leña al fuego o entrar al trapo, así que se calló. Y en el preciso momento en que Emma decidió cerrar su increíble boca, escucharon algo.

No era un idioma áspero y con gruñidos, como solían ser todas las lenguas de los demonios, sino armonioso, dulce y musical, como miel derretida en la voz. Pero esa voz, a su vez, era tan profunda que parecía la sombra del propio sonido, la voz del viento cargado de sangre y de magia y de algo más.

_Magia oscura._

El tono de voz se deslizaba como un siseo hasta lo más profundo de su mente. Jamás Julian había escuchado algo igual, y por alguna razón pensó en las hadas, y pensó en Mark.

—_Venid, a buscarme_ —les decía—. _Venid, pequeños nefilim, venid a mí. Estáis tardando mucho, a pesar de la elevada opinión que tenéis de vosotros mismos_ —insistía la voz—. _Acercaos pequeños e insignificantes nefilim, Venid a mí. Venid a mí, venid a mí…._

—¿Qué vayamos a dónde, ente infernal? —chilló Emma repetidas veces —sustituyendo _ente infernal_ por _cosa apestosa, artificio demoniaco_, y otras variantes—, con incontable cólera en la voz.

Julian no dijo nada. ¿Para qué desgañitarse si ya lo estaba haciendo ella?

Pero la voz no resultaba para nada precisa, y era imposible dilucidar de dónde demonios podía venir. Parecía surgir de todas partes, como si estuviera flotando entre ellos.

—_Encontradme, estúpidos cazadores de sombras. Os espero ansiosa. Venid a mí, venid a mí, venid a mí…_

Y tal y como había llegado, la voz se fue, lentamente, igual que si se derritiera en el aire.

Rastrearon el edificio durante horas en busca del origen de esa voz. En la mano derecha de Julian refulgía un cuchillo serafín: _Astanael_. Había tenido que darle vida para poder ver algo, a falta de luz mágica o luz del móvil. Emma por su parte, blandía a Cortana con ambas manos. Podría cogerla sólo con una, pensó Julian, pero ella estaba completamente en tensión. Siempre era así cuando ambos se enfrentaban al peligro a solas, estuviera o no estuviera enfurruñada con él. Ella lo protegía con una rabia feroz, abriendo el camino, dispuesta a interponerse entre cualquier cosa y él; y él, medio halagado, medio asustado por la posibilidad de que a ella pudiera pasarle algo, le devolvía el gesto, evitándola cualquier peligro que pudiera acechar desde atrás. Formaban un buen equipo, siempre lo había hecho. Si luchaban, lo hacían a dúo, completamente compenetrados, se movían juntos igual que los versos de un poema, como dos notas vibrando al mismo tiempo en una misma canción. Esa era una de las mejores cosas de tener a Emma como parabatai, se defendían mutuamente, se complementaban, todo era sencillo y fácil cuando estaban juntos.

Lo malo de tener a Emma como parabatai es que no podía tenerla a ella.

Después de mucho rato sin encontrar nada tuvieron que darse por vencidos. Julian ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero Emma se empeñó en permanecer allí. Eso al margen de que era imposible salir, ya que ventanas y puertas continuaban cerradas a cal y canto.

Dibujaron una runa de fuego sobre el cemento del piso con la estela de Emma, la cual llevaba escondida dentro del sujetador. Ella nunca jamás se separaba de esa estela, se la había regalado Jace Lightwood, el ídolo infantil de Emma. Definitivamente ya hacía frío en el interior del edificio, y Emma, con su escasa ropa, estaba comenzando a tiritar.

—Eso es porque no has probado bocado durante la comida; te faltarán calorías —le comunico Julian al ver como le castañeaban los dientes.

—¿Y tú que sabrás? —gruñó Emma—. ¿Acaso me estabas mirando? Mira que lo dudo, porque ahora sólo tienes ojos para Jazmín.

—¿Jazmín? —Julian arqueó una ceja—. Te refieres a…

—Me refiero a nada —sentenció ella—. No quiero seguir por ahí…

Y silencio otra vez, lo cual era de lo más inusual entre ellos. Julian deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, odiaba estar así, le hacía sentir nuevos temores, extraños e indefinidos, la posibilidad de que Emma se hubiera cabreado con él perpetuamente y para siempre. Sabía que sin Emma no quedaba ninguna esperanza para él, y quería tenerla, aunque fuera sólo como amiga y parabatai. Tener a Emma de alguna manera, pues él ya era todo suyo.

Se sentaron junto al fuego, esperando escuchar de nuevo la voz y pensando en la manera de acabar con el encierro. Emma se incorporó un par de veces, e insistió en dar más patadas a la puerta y a un cristal, aunque resultó en vano. El cristal no se rompía y la puerta no se abría y ya era evidente que pasaban cosas extrañas allí. Ni siquiera Cortana, su acero infalible, hizo que el cristal y el metal parecieran ni inmutarse.

Emma cada vez se encontraba más frustrada, y se le veía mala cara a las sombras de la luz. Julian supuso que sería por el frío incipiente, y el hambre, y probablemente también porque tenía la regla. Sugirió a Emma dibujarle una runa de energía y calor, pero ella se negó. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos por un caramelo o algo para comer, y, por fin algo bueno en todo el día: encontró una chocolatina, algo desecha y probablemente caducada, en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Anda, Em. Cómete esto —propuso a su amiga.

Ella debía de tener mucha hambre, porque agarró el chocolate sin rechistar, lo desenvolvió rápidamente y lo engulló de un solo bocado.

Luego Emma pareció sentirse pesarosa.

—Lo siento Jules, no te he ofrecido. El chocolate era tuyo y seguro que no tienes más… —murmuró.

—Entonces pasaremos hambre juntos —repuso él.

A lo cual ella sonrió un poquitín. Una sombra de sonrisa, se podría decir.

Julian pensó en ese juntos mientras pronunciaba la palabra. Estaban juntos, eso era verdad: juntos pero sin estarlo, como si la fogata delimitara cada espacio vital

Bueno, al menos Emma le había medio sonreído. Y aunque continuaba con esa áspera expresión que convertía su rostro algo hermoso y fiero y letal, parecía haber adquirido un nuevo carácter benevolente gracias a la chocolatina. No obstante, en una décima de segundo, ella podía cambiar, igual que un golpe de viento cambiaba las olas del mar, por lo que Julian no estaba tranquilo del todo. Lo que era cada vez más obvio es que Emma estaba congelada, abrazandose a sí misma y con un tono violáceo en la piel, y el único que se encontraba allí era él.

Cualquiera haría lo mismo, se dijo Julian, y quiso creerlo de verdad.

—Ven aquí Emma —susurró— Acércate a mí, Em.

—Siseas como la voz de antes —protestó ella. Pero se acercó.

Julian primero paso un brazo sobre su espalda, intentando darle un poco de su calidez corporal, pero ella seguía temblando de frío, a pesar del fuego, así que algo había que hacer. Decidió colocarse detrás de ella y abrazarla del todo, quedando ella sentada en el hueco entre sus piernas. Puso los brazos en torno a su mejor amiga desde atrás, y atrajo su espalda contra su pecho, para así quedar muy juntos y aprovechar todo el calor (se dijo Jules, aunque claro, a él no le molestaba para nada estar así).

Y Emma se dejaba hacer, de pronto suave y cariñosa, como si necesitara ese abrazo

Jules la sentía muy cerca, muy muy cerca, podía inhalar el olor del champú de su pelo y el suave aroma a jabón de menta en su piel. Se estaba mareando un poco. Estar así de juntos, después de meses sin verse, y una semana sin casi hablar, le estaba provocando un fiero pinchazo en el corazón, igual que si algo le ardiera por dentro.

_¿Podría ella notarlo? _

En realidad, se dio cuenta en ese instante, le daba igual si ella notaba la manera en que latía su corazón. No le importaba que ella supiera la forma en que le hacía sentir. Y entonces, por alguna razón, supo que había algo que necesitaba decir.

—Emma…

—¿Sí?

—Te he echado mucho de menos mientras estaba en Londres.

Emma tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Julian la envolvía en un abrazo, y era como mil abrazos antiguos de Julian, y funcionaba mejor que mil runas de fuerza y energía y calor puestas todas a la vez. Cerró los ojos, pero lo único que veía era a él. Y noto que se aligeraba el peso que había sentido todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados, dejó de sentirse acosada por la idea de estar incompleta.

_ Porque claro que la había echado de menos, como ella —muchísimo— a él._

Quería continuar con los ojos cerrados para seguir viéndolo. Al Jules del pasado, con su sonrisa pícara, su pelo color chocolate y sus ojos del mismo verde del mar, entrenando junto a ella cuando eran pequeños, cuando eran más mayores, juntos siempre. Jules ayudándola a levantar cada vez que caía. Él, llevándole a Cortana, cuando estaba segura que iba a morir de dolor. Él uniendo sus manos a las de ella durante la ceremonia del juramento de parabatai.

—Y yo a ti Julian —dijo, al cabo de un buen rato.

Se sentía bien al decirlo en voz alta, pero era como si implicara algo más… Algo más. Y ese algo más, esa posibilidad, hacía que se sintiera culpable. La culpa no era su sentimiento favorito. Ya la había experimentado antes, ya cargaba con la culpa de otras cosas sucedidas bastante tiempo atrás; resultaba evidente que seguir por esa senda —de sentimientos, de sentir— era un error que sólo conllevaría más culpa y confusión. Por lo que trató de cambiar de tema—. Pero Jules…

—¿Pero? —pregunto él.

—Pues que si nos pillan aquí sentados, la paliza que nos va a dar la cosa parlante esa, será mayúscula, ¿no crees?

Pues no. Jules no creía. Y más que eso, no se quería mover. Jules era un manojo de sentimientos. Sería la cercanía de Emma, o el momento o el lugar, pero de repente se sintió libre de lazos y ataduras, osado e intrépido. Los pensamientos le martilleaban en la cabeza tan fuerte como en el pecho el corazón. Nunca se había sentido tan audaz con Emma.

—Me provocas malos pensamientos —musitó él.

Tenía la boca pegada a su espalda. Y puede que hubiera varias camisetas interponiéndose, pero ella casi podía notarle los labios sobre la piel.

Emma se volvió ligeramente para encararle, arqueando una ceja, pero enseguida volvió la cabeza hacia la luz de las llamas.

—¿Malos pensamientos en qué sentido? —quiso saber.

Julian, que estaba lanzado, no necesitó pensarlo mucho rato antes de hablar.

—Emma —dijo bajito, con la voz ronca—. Em, creo que te voy a besar.

A Emma el pulso se le volvió un redoble de tambor, y lo único que pudo hacer fue girarse y asentir. Julian tenía los labios medio abiertos y los ojos llenos de esperanza y algo de vergüenza (muy poca), y calidez. Los labios de Jules se posaron sobre los de ella, calientes y suaves y Emma fue abriendo la boca, lentamente, para él.

Quería besarlo. Deseaba que él la besase desde hace mucho, demasiado tiempo, y daba igual que fuera muy consciente de que aquello no estaba bien. De que era peligroso, y acarrearía problemas. Serios problemas. Pero no había manera de que esos problemas futuros pudieran pesar más que esa sensación de inmediatez. Deseaba ese beso ahora, con cada poro de su cuerpo y con cada fibra de su ser. Quería sentir a Julian así de cerca, quería que formara parte de ella y ella formar parte de él. Lo deseaba muchísimo y era un deseo incontrolable, ineludible y posesivo, casi maniaco. No quería compartir a Jules con nadie más. No quería compartirlo con ninguna Jazmín. Lo quería para ella y ella quería ser sólo para él. Estar juntos de todas las formas posibles, ahora y para siempre.

Aquel momento le supo al chocolate que había comido antes, y a saliva y a él. Pero el momento acabó, lentamente, como deberían acabar todos los momentos dulces, y se separaron al terminar, aunque continuaron mirándose con cara de bobos.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, Emma volvió la cabeza y se puso a mirar las sombras que dibujaban sus figuras sobre la pared, separándose considerablemente de él.

Estaba sumamente sobrecogida debido a dos cosas: lo mucho que le había gustado ese corto beso con Julian, ese beso que le había derretido como el sol derrite a la miel —y no es que hubiera sido precisamente corto; fue largo y tierno y sensual—; y lo patéticos que resultaban los dos. Lo patético que era que hubiera pasado lo que acababa de pasar; pero sobre todo, lo sumamente patética que era ella por estar deseando que hubiera más. Muchos besos más.

De repente imaginó que eran sorprendidos con las manos en la masa, y la que se podría liar, y sin venir a cuento, recordó los dorados ojos Jace Lightwood, o Herondale, o… como fuese. Él tenía los ojos del color del ámbar, como los de un tigre. Recordó a Jace y lo que él les había dicho una vez, justo después de su ceremonia de parabatai: que tenían que ocuparse de que el otro encontrase a la persona correcta, de que le hiciera feliz.

—¿Supongo que estar con Jazmín te hará muy feliz? —se le ocurrió decir. Otra vez con la intención de desviar el tema —el tema del beso.

—No puedes andar por ahí dedicándote a suponer —contestó Julian con algo parecido al desaliento en la voz—. Y para tu información, ni estamos juntos ni se llama Jazmín.

Emma volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—No soporto a esa Jazmín. No me gusta para ti.

—Se llama Janine. Ya-nin —recalcó Jules vocalizando la correcta pronunciación del nombre—. No creo que sea tan difícil de decir.

En efecto, ella se llamaba Janine, no Jazmín, y la pobre había estado soportando el equívoco durante toda la santa semana. Julian había intentado corregir a sus hermanos y a Emma, por supuesto, todo en balde, ya que ellos continuaron refiriéndose a su nueva amiga como Jazmín.

—Bueno, pues Jazmín —dijo Emma—. No es santo de mi devoción esa tal Jazmín. No sé cómo puedes salir con alguien que tiene nombre de princesa Disney. Y no aguanto que te pases el rato besuqueándola, y que te olvides de tus obligaciones como cazador de sombras, y como parabatai. Mi parabatai —añadió ella, poniendo mucho énfasis en el posesivo.

—No somos novios —repuso Jules—. Jazmín y yo… sólo nos dimos un beso, uno nada más. No creo que eso cuente como pasarse el rato enrollándose.

—¿No se llamaba Janine? —le corrigió Emma—. Y he dicho besuqueándote.

—Pues besuqueándome —repitió Jules bastante airado—. Además, tú besaste a Mark, mientras yo estaba en Londres. Y no te hagas la sueca, él me lo ha contado. ¡Besaste a mi hermano Mark!

El incidente del beso con Mark es otra larga historia, que aquí no vamos a contar, aunque se podría decir que fue fruto de la confusión y de haber salido juntos a una fiesta de fin de año organizada por el brujo Malcom Fade, cuando Julian todavía se encontraba en Londres.

—Técnicamente —dijo Emma con media sonrisa—, creo que aquello fue bastante menos ilegal que lo que acabamos de hacer.

Julian sonrió. Él ya era guapo en un estado normal, pero cuando sonreía así, y cuando sonreía para ella, a Emma le parecía glorioso.

—Por mi parte, te diré que es la mejor cosa ilegal que he hecho —apunto su mejor amigo y parabatai, dejándo de lado la historia del beso con su hermano Mark.

—Jules —susurró Emma, de repente insegura—. Tú nunca te saltas las normas.

—Si la situación lo requiere, sí. Claro que me las salto —aseveró él, tomándose unos segundos para meditar qué es lo que quería añadir—. Y la situación lo requiere Em. Lo requiere y yo te quiero. A ti, no a Jazmín ni a nadie más. Te quiero a ti y nunca he sabido cómo decírtelo.

—Me quieres porque soy tu parabatai —se apresuró Emma a aclarar—. Y los parabatai se han de querer.

—Eso también. Y eres mi mejor amiga, y formas parte de mi familia y de mi vida y de mí —convino él—, pero he dicho que te quiero a secas. Sin importar el juramento, o la familia. Te quiero a ti. Y ahora me gustaría averiguar tu opinión sobre eso, para saber si nunca más lo tengo que repetir.

Emma se sonrojó mientras odiaba sonrojarse, y mantuvo un tenso silencio entre ellos, aunque en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Julian igual que si hubiera campanas repicando en su interior.

_Te quiero a ti. Te quiero a ti. A ti. _

—¿No tienes ninguna opinión? —inquirió Julian—. ¿O crees que es una opinión demasiado desalentadora como para hacérmela saber? Te conozco desde siempre, Emma Carstairs. No soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que últimamente ha cambiado algo. Y no me refiero solamente a hoy. Hablo de antes de que me marchase a Londres.

—No ha sido últimamente —apuntó Emma.

—Nos hemos besado. Yo diría que eso es un cambio —afirmó Jules.

—No se puede hablar de que algo cambia si ha existido desde siempre —dijo Emma, muy criptica ella—. Fue después del ataque de Idris cuando creo que lo descubrí. En aquel momento ya lo sabía.

—¿Sabías qué? —pregunto Julian.

Emma se lo pensó bastante antes de contestar. Le entró miedo. Mucho miedo de contar a Julian como había sido todo en realidad. Quizá en ese momento le vendría bien ser sutil. ¿Pero qué tipo de amistad se basaba en excusas y mentiras?

Se lo tenía que decir.

—Cuando acepté ser tu parabatai, lo quería. Lo deseaba de verdad. Pero también sabía que tenía que volver a Los Ángeles, y averiguar la verdad sobre lo que les había pasado a mis padres. Sabía que me pasaría lo que me quedase de vida intentando vengarlos, y también sabía…

Julian permaneció un momento pensativo, y Emma se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de la forma en que él iba a reaccinar.

—Ya imaginaba que esa era una de las razones por las querías que fuesemos parabatai, para volver a Los Ángeles. Eso no es algo por lo que te tengas que preocupar. No me importaba, nunca me importó. Sé como eres; ¿pero que más sabías, Em? —insistió Julian.

Emma se sintió aliviada de que a Julian no le importasen todos sus motivos para querer ser parabatai. Ahora debería que contarle el resto. Él había sido muy sincero con ella, Julian merecía que ella lo fuera con él, pero resultaba algo tremendamente dificil de decir...

—Había una parte de mí que sabía que estaba cerrando una puerta al ser tu parabatai; una puerta que nunca jamás podría volverse a abrir. Había una parte de mí que ya empezaba a sentirse de esta forma. Que ya se sentía así.

—¿Así cómo? —inquirió de nuevo Jules, por instantes más confuso.

—Pues así.

Y Emma tuvo el impulso de volver a besarlo, para dar sentido a sus palabras. Pero no lo hizo. De repente, no podía volverlo a hacer.

Eran muy diferentes, ellos dos, pensó Emma, mientras miraba con expresión contemplativa a Jules y su creciente enfado ante todas sus evasivas. Ella era veneno en las venas desde la muerte de sus padres, toda sed de sangre y bravuconería; mientras él era como el suave elixir que servía para calmarla, para controlarla. Estar cerca de Julian era como encontrar el equilibrio en un mundo que se tambalea, pero estar cerca de Julian también servía para darle un tipo extraño de sed, una sed que sólo podía saciarse con cosas muy diferentes a las que sacian la sed de venganza. Pero al margen de esa diferencia de carácter, siempre se habían complementado. Y Julian no era nada soso ni mojigato o incapaz. Julian tenía fuego por dentro cuando el momento lo requería, sólo que él lo mantenía templado, esperando a salir.

Como ahora.

—¡¿Puedes explicarme qué quiere decir así?! —soltó Julian, bastante rojo por el candor de las llamas, o el acaloramiento que sentía ante las palabras que necesitaba decir—. No soy adivino, y Emma, empiezo a cansarme de tantas chorradas. Me dices cosas, o parece que las vas a decir; y cuando las insinúas, no sé si debo leer entre líneas y pensar que son ciertas, porque luego las desmientes.

Emma parecía algo sorprendida ante su arrebato, él jamás le había gritado de esa manera, sin embargo, ella seguía callada, así que Julian se instó a seguir.

—Tú y yo somos parabatai —continúo—. Ya sé que siempre nos han dicho que eso es lo más importante, que no hay nada por encima de ese juramento que nos hace hermanos. Pero para nosotros no es así, Emma. Para mí no es así. Me importa ser parabatai. Pero por encima de eso me importas tú. Me importamos nosotros. Y no sé cómo hacerlo frente si me dejas sólo en esto. Si estás conmigo, y sientes lo mismo, dímelo, y podremos enfrentarnos juntos a ello. A lo que sea, pero juntos.

Emma sintió las lágrimas cuajándose en las esquinas de los ojos, amenazando con salir. Pero no quería sacar a relucir un nuevo nivel de vulnerabilidad delante de Julian. Esa no era ella. Ella no era así. Y daba igual que a esas alturas todo el mundo estuviera al tanto —y dentro de todo el mundo por supuesto, debía de estar él— que su punto más débil era Julian. Su único punto débil era él.

Por otro lado, no podía quedarse callada, o Julian iba a explotar. ¿Pero qué le podía decir? ¿Qué ella también había barajado las posibilidades? ¿Qué ella también sentía... lo que fuera, y es posible que fuera amor? ¿Qué, por descontado, nunca jamás lo dejaría sólo en nada?...

Eso último parecía lo más adecuado, lo más preciso y lo único que ella podía asegurar, así que lo dijo en un suave susurro.

—Nunca vas a estar solo Jules…

La noche San Valentín acabó con ambos abrazados en una esquina, al pie de la hoguera lograda a través de una runa mágica. Los dos se susurraron palabras, como si compartieran un terrible secreto, pues algunas de esas palabras sí que hablaban de amor. De un amor prohibido, el cual resultaba excitante y terrorífico, y necesario, todo a la vez

Se despertaron con los rayos de un luminoso día y los gritos de alguien que se desgañitaba vociferando sus nombres mientras aporreaba la puerta. Para ser exactos, parecían dos (los que aporreaban la puerta).

—¡¿Emma, Julian!, seguís aquí dentro?! —estaban chillándoles desde fuera.

Ellos respondieron a dúo y a voz en grito, dándose por aludidos, pero desconociendo al propietario de la voz; aunque resultaba inequívocamente masculina.

—¡Estamos aquí!

La puerta se desmembró envuelta en una llamarada de chispas azules unos segundos después. Había sido arrancada de sus goznes y en ese momento flotaba en el aire un poco descontrolada, hasta que fue a darse de golpe contra una pared, haciendo que miles de diminutos cristales cayeran igual que lluvia por todas partes.

En el hueco de la puerta se encontraban James Carstairs y Malcom Fade, unos muy inesperados rescatadores.

—Ten cuidado con los chicos, Malcom —riñó al brujo Jem—. No era necesario que armases tanto estruendo para abrir una puerta.

Los chicos deshicieron su abrazo de inmediato (además de para cubrirse de la inesperada lluvia cristalina) debido a que era algo que aún les quedaba por hacer, y que, por otra parte, ninguno de ellos tenía muy claro hasta qué punto era ilegal.

¿Se abrazaban los parabatai? Desde luego que sí, ellos lo habían hecho cientos de veces… ¿Pero se abrazaban de esa forma los parabatai, como si nunca se quisieran soltar? Aquello ya dejaba lugar a más dudas, y tampoco es que Emma y Julian hubieran conocido a tantos parabatai como para saber lo que ellos hacían cuando estaban en la intimidad.

—Menos mal que os hemos encontrado —afirmó una voz femenina desde atrás.

Era Theresa Gray, o Herondale o Carstairs, puesto que ella y el antiguo hermano Zachariah se habían casado. Tanto Emma como Julian tenían un jaleo terrible con los apellidos que acompañaban a esos nombres.

Emma se incorporó de inmediato, sacudiéndose un supuesto polvo del pantalón.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —inquirió nerviosa. Nerviosa por haber sido pillada infraganti abrazando a Julian—. ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado? ¿Os ha dicho Diana dónde estábamos?

—Jem suele saber si te metes en líos —explicó Tessa Gray— y yo suelo saber dónde están Julian y sus hermanos. Soy una bruja, Emma Carstairs. Tengo mis medios.

—Y yo soy un brujo asalariado de los cazadores de sombras —añadió Malcom Fade, como si encontrara necesario justificar su presencia allí—. Y os he abierto la puerta.

—Vais a tener que contarnos todo lo que ha pasado aquí —intervino Jem—. No doy crédito a que Diana os enviara solos para enfrentaros con ésto.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —preguntó Emma—. ¿Qué es lo que hay aquí? Ayer creímos escuchar una voz, la voz de una especie de mujer, pero no dimos con nada ni nadie. Todo fue muy extraño

—Diana no lo sabía —apuntó Tessa, respondiendo a las palabras de Jem—. Vamos a dejar primero que los chicos se recompongan. Luego no nos quedará más remedio que tener una larga conversación.

—¿Pero se lo vais a decir? —quiso saber Julian, claramente inquieto y preocupado, seguramente menos por lo extraña que había resultado esa voz, que por que les hubieran visto así de abrazados.

—No somos La Clave Julian Blackthorn —dijo Tessa Gray—. Nuestra boca está sellada, pero…

—Pero eso no nos evitará la charla —terminó Emma por ella.

James Carstairs, que la estaba mirando con infinita consternación, asintió con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_es súper largo, lo sé. E igual no me dejan presentarlo en el reto y me dicen que es ilegal enrollarse tanto. Pero me ha resultado inevitable. ¿Un review?_


End file.
